The Waiter
by Kuromei Aibyouka
Summary: Dean doesn't want to get married, but his dad won't accept him until he does. So he's going to propose to Anna. He's nervous, but all set and ready to go. At least, until they get to the restaurant and they are being served by a sexy waiter with black hair and blue eyes. Destiel AU. PWP.


**Here we are again. This is my first Destiel fic, but I've always been a hardcore shipper for these boys.**

**This is sort of a re-write. I know, I know, shame on me; I couldn't help myself and I'm no good at making up plots. ****Or Pwp, either.**

**Anyway, credit goes to paigesisapirate for writing _The Waiter - Destiel AU_. I did not invent this. I suck at inventing, but i did change a few things. I changed Kim to Anna, and she and Castiel are not siblings.**

**This fic is rated M for sexual situations between two consenting adult males. If that's not your thing, or if you're under age, then do us both a favor and stop right here.**

**Constructive criticism and feedback are greatly appreciated. **

**In other words: Please review! Please please please! Rewrites: yes? No? Should I stop doing them? Leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Dean sighed. Tonight was the night. Anxiety and something he couldn't identify twisted in his gut as he considered the small diamond ring in his pocket, nestled into the fuzzy velvet box.<p>

Yea. He was proposing to his girlfriend of a year, Anna. Even he couldn't believe he was doing this. Dean heartthrob rolling stone Winchester, settling down? Ludicrous!

So ludicrous that his father stepped in. That was a fun conversation.

_"Dean, you've got to settle down. You're almost thirty; it's time you started acting like an adult."_

_"Dad..."_

_"I swear Dean. If you don't start pulling your life together, I won't accept you into this house."_

Thus why he was proposing. His mother would be absolutely heartbroken if his dad didn't accept him. He couldn't let her down, now that she was getting older and frailer.

Part of his mind was outraged. Of course that wasn't the only reason! Anna was a smart girl, very pretty, and his parents adored her. He'd met her not long after his dad's little speech, and they'd started dating right away.

In the beginning, Dean had even enjoyed it. Anna was a great girl to hang around with, and she was always making him smile or better, making him think.

He wasn't saying he didn't enjoy it _now_, but something had... changed almost. Anna was a nice girl; but as time went on, she became more and more Christian and bible crazy. Not exactly bible crazy though, which was the weird part. But she was definitely _something_ crazy.

But Dean was a fighter. If she was good enough before, she was good enough now, and for the rest of his life. So he would do this.

Sighing again, he looked at his reflection in his hall mirror, straightening his green tie. Anna had picked it; she said it went well with his eyes. His hair was too short to really do anything with it, and his suit was perfect. Good.

A quick glance at his watch made him roll his eyes. Quarter to seven. The reservation was for seven, and it took about twenty minutes to get there.

His shoulders slumped slightly and he hoped that they would wait a little longer to give away their table... Damn woman. Must she always take so long to dress? Or put on makeup? Or whatever the hell she was doing?

"You ready to go?"

Dean spun around and was greeted with the sight of said damned woman, wearing her favorite teal dress. It really brought out her red hair, which was put up in a bun this evening.

"Yeah," he replied, keeping his irritation at their lateness out of his voice as well as he could.

She smiled, revealing straight pretty white teeth behind her pale pink lipstick. "Okay. Let's go."

...

Just as he put the Impala in park outside the restaurant, Anna stopped him, grabbing hold of his sleeve. "What's up?"

He flashed her a reassuring smile. "Nothing." _I'm not sure I want to propose. _"I just didn't want to be late."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. She released him. "Well, we are late." She poked him in the chest. "So we better get moving!"

Grinning, Dean snapped her a mock-salute. "Yes ma'am!"

He quickly got out of the car and opened her door for her, taking her hand to lead her into the restaurant.

A perky girl with curly blonde hair was at the front. She greeted the pair with a bright smile. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yep. Under the name Winchester."

She checked the open book before her, scanning for his name. Then she looked up and nodded, cheerful smile still in place. "Alright, follow me."

She led them straight through the restaurant, right to the back to the outdoor table. It was the best; it looked out over the harbor. "Your waiter will be with you in just a moment." And she hurried off.

"Oh," Anna breathed as she sat down. "This is my favorite table."

Dean smiled over at her. "Good."

Glancing at her menu, she asked, "What do you want to eat?"

"Bacon cheeseburger."

Anna frowned, looking up at him. "You know it's unhealthy to eat so many of those, Dean."

"Mhmm," he muttered. "What about you?"

"I think I'll have spaghetti."

Silence.

For a while, neither of them said a word. Dean was nervous; he had nothing to say.

She set her menu down. "Okay, what's going on?"

Dean leaned back in his chair. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Anna snapped. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

"It's nothing, Anna."

Anna's frown deepened and she opened her mouth to speak; probably to protest again, but she was cut off.

"Hello," a deep, rough voice spoke from Dean's left and he immediately jerked his head around to face it.

The first thing Dean saw was the incredible shade of bright blue that his eyes were. He'd never seen eyes like that, not in real life. He had male model-looking tousled black hair and a hint of black stubble over the lower half of his face. He was just a bit shorter than the average height and he was wearing what all the other waiters were wearing; white button down shirts with black bow-ties, black waistcoats, and black dress pants. He was skinny; not to the extreme, but not as muscled as Dean.

Unlike other waiters though, this one didn't smile obnoxiously. Instead, he looked thoughtful. He was intriguing. "My name is Castiel. I'll be your waiter for this evening."

Dean nodded; Anna continued to frown.

"Do you know what you would like to drink?"

The couple nodded.

"Actually, we know what we'd like to eat, too," Dean told him.

Castiel nodded. He didn't have a pad and pencil like some of the others did. He must have a good memory, Dean thought.

"I'd like water with lemon," Anna stated. "And the spaghetti."

"Soup or salad with your spaghetti?"

"Mushroom soup," Anna said quickly.

Dean mentally groaned. He _hated_ mushrooms. He hated mushrooms as much as he loved pies, and he loved himself some pie. Just a whiff of mushrooms could send him running for the bathroom. And Anna fucking knew it. She had to be pissed.

Castiel turned to Dean, his blue eyes scanning every inch of the man before him. It almost made Dean uncomfortable. Almost. "And for you, sir?"

"I'd like a Coke and a bacon cheeseburger," Dean ordered.

"Soup or salad?"

Dean pursed his lips. "French onion soup." Maybe it was childish of him to want to get back at Anna, but she hated onions.

Anna scowled as Castiel nodded, promising to be right back with their drinks.

As soon as he was gone, Anna met Dean's gaze. "Dean," she murmured. "If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me."

Dean tried his best to swallow the lump in his throat. "I said it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

There was another beat of silence, and Anna abruptly stood up. Dean nearly jumped, startled by her sudden movement.

"I'm going to the bathroom." And she walked away.

Dean cursed under his breath. Great. Just great. He hated it when Anna was pissed at him.

Maybe this wasn't the time. Maybe he shouldn't propose tonight.

He nearly jumped again when Castiel seemingly appeared out of nowhere with their drinks in his hands. "Your drinks."

"Shit, man," he blurted. "You've got to be a ninja."

Castiel's brows lowered in confusion as he set the drinks on the table. "A ninja?"

Dean nodded, a half-smile curling his lips. "You know, really sneaky."

"Thank you," Castiel said immediately.

Dean smiled awkwardly. "You're welcome, Castiel."

Cas paused for a second, checking over his shoulder as if making sure no one was watching. "I don't mean to pry, but it seems to me that you're having trouble with your girlfriend."

"Yea." Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "I am."

"If you don't mind my asking, Mr..."

"Dean."

"If you don't mind my asking, Dean, what's wrong?" the waiter asked.

For a few seconds, Dean deliberated. Well, if he was going to propose here tonight, he had to tell Cas anyway... and Anna didn't know him, so there wasn't any harm. "I was thinking I was going to propose tonight," he whispered, just in case Anna was close. Castiel leaned in to hear him better.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yea," Dean agreed. "But, I don't know, man. I didn't really want to get married, but my dad..."

"Your father is pressuring you," Castiel finished.

"Yea," Dean repeated.

"I see."

Maybe it was weird, but Dean liked this guy. His innocent naivety was kind of cute.

Oh lord. He did not just think that. Dean Winchester does not think that things are cute. Especially not guys. Not even ones with incredible blue eyes.

Cas straightened up, and Dean glanced around, noticing that Anna was coming back.

"I wish you luck, Dean," he murmured, turning and leaving.

Anna looked better than she had when she had left. This made Dean a bit less edgy. "Hey."

"Hey," Dean greeted, softening his expression.

"You look better," she commented.

"Do I?"

She smiled kindly at him. "Listen, I know you're upset about something, but I don't need to know about it."

Dean let a breath of air out of his nose. "I just... I wanted to have a nice date with my girlfriend. I feel like I've screwed it up so far."

"Dean." She placed her hand on his arm. "This is nice, and I appreciate it."

She leaned forward over the table, an easily recognizable glint in her eyes-

Dean's phone went off.

"Shit," he cursed, whipping the damn thing out of his suit pocket. Why?! What the hell was so goddamned-

Oh. It was his mom.

"It's my mom, Anna," he explained as he got up to go outside. He'd be able to hear her better, and sometimes conversations with your mother are not conversations that you want to have in front of your girlfriend.

Anna leaned back, looking disappointed but understanding. "Okay."

He turned around and took a step forward.

Right into an unsuspecting Castiel with a tray of soups in his hand. They collided painfully, the tray hitting Dean in the chest. Cas gave a started yelp and Dean stumbled backwards. He felt hot liquid hit him in the chest.

Oh, god, no. He realized what it was right before the smell hit his nostrils.

Mushrooms.

His stomach gave a sickening lurch. He knew what was coming now. He had to get to the bathroom.

He dropped his phone (which was still ringing) on the table and shoved past a bewildered Castiel, who had been hit with the onion soup. Then he all but ran to the men's room. He barely made it to the toilet in the first stall before he became violently sick, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Luckily no one was in there at the time.

Dean didn't know how long he sat over the toilet, sweat dripping down his brow, but eventually he heard the door open and the click of a lock.

"Dean?"

Dean groaned in relief that it wasn't a stranger. "Cas."

The door to the stall squeaked as Castiel opened it, peeking inside. "Are you ill?"

"It's just the mushrooms," Dean admitted. "The smell makes me sick."

"I'm sorry, Dean; I should have watched were I was going," Cas apologized.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's okay. You didn't know. I just gotta get out of this shirt." Carefully, he stood up and brushed past Castiel, careful to breath through his mouth. Which now tasted disgusting. "Do you have any gum?"

Wordlessly, Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum, grabbing a piece and handing it to Dean. Dean immediately popped it into his mouth gratefully.

"Thanks, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head to the side curiously, but otherwise didn't comment on the nickname, following Dean over to the sinks that lined the wall. Dean started with the jacket, shedding it and hanging it on the side of the first sink.

"Let me help," Castiel offered, grabbing the jacket and turning on the water to wash off the evidence of the mushroom soup.

"Thanks. Listen, sorry I ran into you. I kind of ruined your uniform." Dean started on the buttons of his shirt.

Castiel looked down, somewhat surprised, at his messy state. A brown liquid stained his pristine white shirt from his collarbone all the way down to his navel, and it was kind of cold. "Oh."

"You should probably wash that off too," Dean suggested as he unbuttoned the last button and shrugged out of his shirt. He looked kind of silly, as he was still wearing his green tie. Cas pursed his lips slightly, but did as he was told. "I kinda look like one of those strippers who go to bachelorette parties."

Cas looked up, almost done with his own buttons and looked Dean over. After a moment a small, sexy smile curved his lips as he nodded in agreement.

Dean licked his lips as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. He couldn't help but stare at Castiel's chest, now visible that the shirt was undone, but Cas didn't remove it. His skin was pale and smooth-looking, with very few hairs.

"You don't want to propose."

Dean's gaze jerked up. "What?"

Castiel's blue eyes bored into his own, as if reading his mind. "You don't want to propose to your girlfriend."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I don't?"

"Not if you're looking at me like that," the waiter said, matter-of-factly.

Dean's jaw dropped comically, his face heating up. Shit, had he been that obvious? "Wh- uh, I don't... I mean I'm not... I'm..."

Castiel took a step closer, narrowing his eyes like he couldn't see. "You've got a mushroom on your neck." And he reached up, brushing his fingers across his skin. He didn't stop there, though. His other hand came up to rest on the side of Dean's collarbone, his palm soft and warm over Dean's wildly beating heart while he stood on tiptoe to see the offending mushroom better. And he was so close to Dean that his breath ghosted over the other man's throat and collarbone.

Dean didn't mean to shove Castiel away. He honestly didn't.

And he really didn't mean to follow him, pin him to the wall with his hands on either side of Castiel's head, and crush his mouth to the waiter's.

He didn't know what drove him to do it. He didn't understand his sudden, undeniable need for the other man, but it was just that; undeniable. He just had to know what Castiel tasted like. He never would have expected that of himself.

And he didn't expect Cas to react so... enthusiastically.

As soon as their lips met, Castiel had turned fierce, one arm wrapping possessively around his neck and the other around his waist as he eagerly opened his mouth to Dean's advances. His tongue met Dean's as it dipped past his parted lips. Dean gave a surprised groan as Castiel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, pulling gently.

It was Dean's hands that eventually tore off Cas's shirt, but Cas didn't just sit there.

Dean wasn't aware that his pants were off until Castiel reached into his boxers, pulling them down and stroking soft fingers against hardened flesh. Dean gasped a sharp moan, his own hands making quick work of Castiel's trousers and underwear.

And Castiel was once more pinned against the wall; only this time, he was facing it with his ass pressed firmly into Dean.

And fuck, Dean had never been with another man, but Cas was impossible to resist. Even now, the sounds he was making were absolutely filthy. He was right here, and he was so alive, and _so_ ready.

"Dean," he rasped, his low voice making Dean shiver. "Dean, please."

Dean released him. Castiel turned his head to protest, then he realized what Dean was doing.

Dean spat into his open palm, spreading it over himself to ease his way. Castiel approved; it was the best they had right now, so he arched against Dean, spreading his thighs a bit more. Dean growled, grabbing at the smaller man's hips with almost bruising force and pressing into Cas's hole. Castiel immediately whimpered, bracing his hands on the tiled wall as Dean pressed further, inching his way deeper.

He stopped when he was fully seated, allowing Cas to adjust. He was struggling with himself, but he kept still. "Shit, Cas," he groaned. "Are you okay?"

It took Castiel a few moments to respond. "Yes," he breathed. "God, yes, Dean, don't stop."

Oh, he didn't plan to.

Abruptly he pulled back, almost fully out of Castiel and the smaller man heaved a breathy moan, pushing back but Dean just held him down.

Then he forcefully snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt with one quick thrust.

Cas cried out, throwing his head back, his scrunched shut and his mouth open. Dean did it again, leaning forward to bite into the soft, sensitive skin of Cas's neck as he moved. Then his grip on Cas's waist loosened and they were moving together.

It didn't take long. Especially when Dean reached around in front of Castiel to his forgotten cock and squeezed. And Castiel was gone. With a yell, Cas fell over the edge and warm wetness bloomed over his stomach. Dean followed quickly, spending himself with a series of sharp thrusts deep inside him.

Later, Dean would never know how he had slowly lowered them both to the floor where they stayed for several minutes, just catching their breath.

"Cas," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Castiel didn't open his eyes.

"You were right and wrong."

"How?"

"I don't want to propose to Anna," he admitted. "But, I do have a proposition for you."

Cas finally opened his eyes and looked questioningly at Dean.

"I propose that we get dressed and you come back to my place."

**~END~**


End file.
